The Wedding Night of Kevin and his Witch Princess
by justcallmebob
Summary: Just a quick warning, in case there's confusion. I know there is a Witch character in the game that Kevin, the protagonist for either AP or ToT  can't remember which , resides in. The Witch in this fanfiction is not VIvi. It's the Witch Princess from IoH.


**Just a quick note here. This is a very rough fiction work, and it's very non-canon since it's a crossover pairing of the Witch Princess (who I will be using the name Tabitha for, for the sake of simplicity, thanks to the Dimensional Crossover Wiki page on her) and Kevin, one of the protagonist characters for either Animal Parade or Tree of Tranquility, I can't quite remember which.**

**There are lots of changes in the PoV, from third person, to Kevin, and then to Tabitha, and all over the place, so please have patience. I did work quite hard on this. Reviews are appreciated, most definitely! Also, be warned that there is a lemon in here, since the fic is of the two characters' wedding night.**

**In addition, I'd appreciate input on whether or not I should continue this, as it could be either a standalone or the first in a series about their married life (which could possibly be entertaining if it included a pregnancy, lol). Let me know any thoughts on that! :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They walked through the doors of his farmhouse, leaving Witchkins to her own devices outside, where the ceremony had taken place.<p>

He felt nervous.

She felt nervous.

They stood almost awkwardly together, staring at each other, neither one quite sure where to start.

She was the first one to move, which drew both of their attention to their still connected hands. The sight spurred her into action.

They were married. He was hers. But more importantly, she was _his_. And she intended to let him know that in every way possible.

Immediately, she let go of his hand, ignoring the slightly confused and possibly hurt look it earned her, only to grab him by the lapels of his suit and pull him towards her, her kiss burning and passionate against his lips.

His heart pounded in his chest as his… his wife… his wife pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. It took him a second to realize what marriage meant exactly, and he found himself flushing and pulling away, stuttering slightly as his cheeks continued to darken.

"I… uh, T-Tabitha, don't you… don't you want to, uhm… rest for a little while? I… I mean, surely it was exhausting getting those clothes together for… for the weddi-"

She didn't let him finished, grabbing his hands and placing them around her waist before locking her hands behind his head and dragging him back down towards her for another kiss. She walked forward, forcing him to compensate so they didn't fall over, until his back his the wall of the house and he felt her smirk slightly against his lips.

Dammit, brain, why weren't you working for him? There wasn't any rush, not for him… That was, he wanted to take his time with her… get to know every inch of her… of her body… and… give her all the… the attention… she could… want… mmm, that felt good…

He melted into her kiss, relaxing slightly as they kissed, starting when she pressed the tip of her tongue against the seam of his lips. He relaxed again, parting his lips slightly against hers and timidly letting his own tongue venture out to meet hers.

He very nearly let out a throaty moan, shivering slightly as her fingers tangled in his hair.

And then he felt it. Oh, his sly, beautiful new wife… He nearly bit his tongue when he felt what she was doing… she was… she… she was grinding her hips against his… Goddess, he didn't know anything could feel like that… it felt almost like torture, but he didn't ever want her to stop.

She ground her hips into his, punctuating the grinding with an occasional snap of her hips. She had excellent control of her pelvis, though she wasn't a show off like that shameless belly dancer she'd spotted practicing on the beach of the island. Her tongue tangled with his passionately and she let her hands trail down his arms, resting her hands over his before pushing them down slightly to cup her buttocks.

She nipped at his lips lightly before she started backing away, and he followed her, though whether it was knowingly or unconsciously, she wasn't certain, until they reached the edge of his… no…. their bed.

She let her hands leave his, drifting up to undo the tie of the laces holding her bodice tight, before starting to unlace the damned thing herself. She was more than a little surprised when she felt his fingers tangle with hers, pulling them away from their task before taking over for her.

His fingers were much more patient, much more gentle than hers, as he let his lips trail away from hers to dot kisses along her jaw. She arched her neck back to allow him more access, shivering slightly as his lips worked their way down her neck to suck on her collarbone gently, and she let out a soft, breathless moan in response, letting her hands come up to tangle in his hair again.

He could see now that there wasn't any way to convince her to wait, but he would have his way, and take his time with her. His fingers slowly unlaced the bodice before dropping the lace on the ground and pulling the bodice away from her nightgown, which hadn't changed since this morning, and then his hands moved up to undo the ties holding her hair and gently remove the crown, which he placed on the bedside table. He rested his large hands on her hips as he sucked lightly on her collarbone. He felt her fingers leave his hair to grip the lapel of his suit again, opening it up and pushing it off his shoulders before her fingers trailed down to undo the buttons of his vest.

She pushed that off as well before doing the same with his dress shirt.

And then her hands started to drift lower. He caught them in one of his before pulling his lips away from her skin to murmur loud enough for her to hear him.

"Slow down… we've got time."

He heard her whimper and he brought her hands up to rest on his chest, straightening up as he did so before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Her ear rested over his heart, which he was certain she could hear, hammering away against his ribcage the way it was…

His heartbeat. She relaxed immediately into his grip. His heartbeat. Proof he was alive, proof he was strong, proof he was hers, if the racing of the heart was any indication.

And then he was turning them around before laying down on the mattress below, her body resting fully against his. She flushed slightly, for she could feel him through his dress pants. Her earlier actions had made him half-hard, and she wanted to finish that job desperately, but she was loathe to leave the warmth of his chest.

Eventually, she rolled off to the side before tugging on his arm, pulling until he rolled over as well, with his hands holding his weight above her.

Slinkily, she reached up to loosen the neckline of her nightgown before pulling her arms out through the top and starting to push it down slowly, blushing the whole while.

He watched without a word, his only reaction to hold her gaze with eyes full of love and trust.

Eventually, she had gotten the nightdress down to her hips before shimmying it the rest of the way down to pool at her feet. The sudden rush of cold air against her most private area made her shiver.

He finally leaned down to press a long kiss to her lips, and only after did he pull back to look at the body of his wife.

His cheeks heated immediately as his eyes traveled downward.

Oh, what a time to discover that his new wife slept commando…

He swallowed before standing up completely and starting to undo his belt with nervous, shaky fingers. She leaned up on her elbows, watching him through narrowed eyes for a few moments before pushing off the bed completely, going to kneel in front of him.

Nimble fingers replaced his at the belt, undoing it in mere seconds before doing the same with the button and zipper of his dress pants. He heard her whisper something and felt his shoes come undone as well, unlacing themselves and lifting his feet so they could slip off, along with his socks.

And then she pulled his pants down, revealing his sheep print boxers.

She let out a stifled giggle, glancing up at her blushing husband. He could be cute in the strangest ways. But no matter.

She brought a hand up to his clothed crotch, pressing her palm against the semi-hard cock before squeezing it gently, earning her a slightly breathless groan of pleasure. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to the boxers covering the erection before opening her mouth around it and dragging her tongue over the cloth, grinning at the much louder and more obvious groan coming from above.

She let her hands drift up to his hips before hooking her fingers under the waistband of the boxers and slowly pulling them down before letting them drop to the floor on their own.

She eyed the erection in front of her. It was a respectable size, perhaps a bit longer than others. Without giving much thought to possible reactions, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft and dragged her tongue along the underside of the head.

Immediately, she heard a strangled gasp and fingers tangled themselves in her already tangled hair. She smirked slightly before wrapping her lips around the head of the cock, sucking gently as she started to bob her head slowly.

Kevin shuddered harshly. His hands and legs trembled and twitched as she stroked and sucked his cock slowly, biting his lip to hold back a groan as blood rushed down to his manhood, which throbbed almost painfully. She continued on like that for several minutes, and when he looked down, he saw why. She had her free hand between her thighs. He stopped breathing for a moment.

She used her tongue skillfully, dragging it over the shaft of his cock as her fingers rubbed against the dampness of her slit. Eventually, she pulled away from his hard cock, trying to push herself back up to her feet. She failed in that, her legs trembling fiercely, until he reached down and helped her up carefully. He pulled her close, bending his head down to catch her lips in a heated kiss, her body pressed against his. She grabbed at his shoulders as he started lowering her onto the bed, anticipation roiling in her belly. But he didn't enter her, not just yet. Instead, he started kissing his way down her neck and past her collarbone, focusing his attention on her breasts, small as they were. She swallowed hard as he placed his lips over one of her nipples, one of his hands going to massage the soft flesh of the neglected mound while he suckled tenderly. He switched to her other breast after a while and gave it the same treatment before planting soft, wet kisses along her abdomen, causing the muscles to tighten momentarily.

And then he knelt down on the floor before going to part her thighs. She blushed, though she had no reason to, logically, and tried to hold her thighs closed.

She was shy, for all her skillful movements and obvious experience. He placed gentle kisses along the tops of her thighs, trying to relax her before pushing her legs apart insistently. What greeted him was a beautiful sight to his eyes.

Her womanhood, covered in a fine layer of hair the color of a moon's halo. Nervously, he placed his hand over it, pushing the lips apart gently with a thumb. He hesitated for a split second before leaning in and dragging his tongue between the folds, rewarded with a high moan and his dear Tabitha's legs parting further. He brought the other thumb up so he could hold the lips apart as he lapped at her womanhood experimentally, each lick bringing a different sound of pleasure to his ears.

Her fingers clenched tightly in the sheets under her. Where… _where_ had he learned this? Or… was he just going along with his instincts? Copying her earlier attentions? Goodness, if he kept this up for much longer… it had been so long since she'd had any kind of physical relations, and she was sensitive today for some reason, her hips moving of their own accord as they started to rock against his tongue and mouth. Her eyes shot open and her mouth fell wide in a loud gasp as his tongue accidentally brushed her clitoris. He paused and she shifted her hips desperately, willing him to continue. He brought his mouth back to her womanhood, parting her folds even further before flicking his tongue purposefully against the small nub, and she writhed for a moment.

And… oh, _gods_, his lips were wrapping… they were wrapping _around_ her clitoris, that sensitive bundle of nerves, and she let out a sharp cry as the bundle of heat that had been building in her abdomen since this all started released, leaving her shaking and seeing nothing but white. After she came down from her high, she opened her eyes, breathing hard, only to see his face above hers watching her worriedly. She reached up and locked her fingers behind his head to pull him down so his lips met hers in an ardent kiss. His hands drifted over her sides to rest at her hips, and she scooted herself back on the bedspread so that her feet no longer rested on the ground, but on the mattress, pulling him along with her. She parted her legs to accommodate him, lifting them to hook over his hips and behind his buttocks. He pulled away, catching her eye carefully. She could practically hear what he was asking her. Was this what she wanted? Truly? She leaned up to nip at his neck impatiently, and he obediently brought his hips down with a sharp snap, causing her to gasp loudly and shudder, her womanhood tightening around the shaft.

He let out a groan above her, but she felt fingers sliding over her cheeks, which were wet… she was crying? He was wider than she had thought, or at least she was much smaller… she waited for a few moments before shifting her hips and letting out a soft moan, pulling him down into an encouraging kiss.

Goddess, if he had hurt her… she was crying, and it was his fault, but… wait… she moved and _Goddess_, the sound that left her lips made him want to shiver and oh, wait, that was his cue to move. He did so, starting very slowly, in case it still hurt, pressing apologetic kisses to her damp cheeks.

She felt good. Gods, it had been a long time, but this time was even better than anything she'd felt before… she'd never given much thought to emotions attached to coitus, aside from lust, but this time, right here with Kevin, all she could think about was how much she loved him and how good she wanted to make him feel, because he was making her feel good… She tilted her head to catch his lips, moving her hands to cover his as she bent her knees and brought her legs up before directing his hands to press against her shins. The new sensation of the position brought a cry from her lips, which was swallowed up in the kiss. She murmured against his lips, bringing her hands back up to knot her fingers in his hair.

"_Faster_… _faster_, Kevin…"

He heard her words, before drowning out anything else she could say as he pressed back into the kiss, thrusting into her with greater force as he started to move faster, picking up speed until the only sound that could be heard other than the occasional muffled moan and whimper was the sound of skin slapping against skin, the sound of his cock pounding into her pussy, and he shivered harshly as he was brought to the brink of pleasure, teetering for a split second before falling over the edge, climaxing explosively into her womb, which tightened around his cock.

She broke away from the kiss, tilting her head back and arching with pleasure as a shudder rippled through her, her pussy tight around the shaft of his cock as she came hard, barely feeling the numerous light kisses and harsh breathing of her husband against the pale skin of her neck, panting heavily as she slowly came down from the waves of pleasure washing over her, her chest rising and falling quickly.

His arms shook with the effort it took to hold himself up, and his fuzzy mind decided his best option, so as not to crush his wife, would be to roll to one side. He did so, and he was vaguely surprised when she rolled over onto her side, draping her arm over his naked chest and cuddling up against him. Dragging himself back to wakefulness for a few moments, he moved the both of them so they were both fully on the bed before grabbing a sheet that lay crumpled near the end of the bed and pulling it up to cover them. Sighing happily, he turned so his front was to her back, pulling her back against his chest and spooning her contentedly and nuzzling the back of her neck before placing a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder and then leaning over her to place a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Their new life together… had a surprisingly auspicious start.


End file.
